Make it shine
by inugami18
Summary: Siempre hemos soñado con encontrar al gran amor de nuestras vidas, a es persona que hace nuestro corazón brillar, pero el amor no siempre llega como lo esperamos y menos de quien lo esperamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor esta historia es para ti que haces mi corazón brillar 3 **

* * *

><p>Todos hemos soñado con el gran amor de nuestras vidas, con encontrar a esa persona que nos hace sentir completos y únicos, esa persona que al abrazarla lo único que piensas es "si, este es mi lugar en el mundo", aquella persona que (de manera literal) hace brillar nuestro corazón; soñamos con que sea ese chico guapo del equipo de fútbol, o la chica popular y sexy.<p>

Otros sueñan con el amor a primera vista, es típica escena en la que vas por la calle, algo distraída, y chocas con alguien tirando todo lo que traías en las manos en el proceso, maldices y te agachas a recoger tus cosas y la otra persona apenada y murmurando disculpas torpes intenta ayudarte, entonces sin querer toman el mismo objeto y sus manos se rozan, volteas a verlo a los ojos por primera vez y entonces lo sientes, esa calidez que te llena el cuerpo y el alma, como tu corazón corre desbocado y de la nada empieza a brillar, los dos brillan, pero solo alcanzan a sonreírse a pesar de que por dentro te sientes jodidamente feliz porque has encontrado al gran amor de tu vida.

Pero continuamente olvidamos que la vida es cruel y que el destino es un niño malcriado que no sabe cuidar sus juguetes (personalmente culpo de eso a los libros y películas) y entonces nos roba al gran amor de nuestras vidas sin darnos la oportunidad de conocerlo, o peor aun después de conocerlo, nos lo pone en una época o país diferente o simplemente impide que nazca.

De todas ellos solo conozco un caso, mi Tía Guerty o como la llaman mis otros tíos "la amargada señora de los gatos" no bromeo, tiene como 5 gatos, pero realmente nadie puede culparla por ser así, a veces en las fiestas familiares cuando en su sistema hay mas alcohol que sangre nos cuenta la historia, siempre con la mirada perdida y vacía. Como hace unos años, en un día común y corriente, inicio su rutina común, de su vida común, y justo antes de salir de casa hacia el trabajo sintió algo cálido en su pecho que le robo el aliento, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y que hizo brillar la casa con tal intensidad que parecía navidad en mayo, y con la misma fuerza y rapidez se apago, dejándola con una sensación de vacío y tristeza que le dolió físicamente, que sintió algo dentro de ella romperse y que sabía que jamás se iba a reponer; entonces entendió que el amor de su vida había muerto y ella no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle, después de eso no volvió a ser la misma, nunca intento averiguar quién era ¿para qué? ¿Para causarse más dolor? Además era una tarea sin sentido, después de todo miles de personas mueren todos los días a todas horas.

Como dije la vida es cruel y el destino es solo un niño malcriado. Pero no todo es llanto y tristeza, no todas las historias son sobre corazones rotos y vidas destrozadas, también las hay de esas que te hacen suspirar, con finales felices y todo eso, mis padres, por ejemplo, son una muestra de ello. Se conocían de toda la vida, mejores amigos desde la escuela básica, un día justo después de la universidad mi padre se fijo en lo hermosos que eran los ojos de mi madre y ella vio algo en los suyos que la hizo estremecerse y de la nada ¡bum! Sus corazones brillaron y lo único que pudieron hacer fue reír durante horas.

El amor a primera vista también existe, pero no es como esas mágicas fantasías de película, mi amiga Cat conoció al amor de su vida dentro de un camión de basura en el que había ido a parar por accidente (no pregunten cómo, simplemente es Cat) y esta chica, Sam, la salvo de ser triturada como una galleta y justo cuando se vieron sus corazones brillaron, llenado de luz todas las bolsas de basura dentro del camión, todo justo antes de que Cat se desmayara del susto, y lo digo en un sentido muy literal, si la basura no había matado el romanticismo del momento, eso definitivamente lo hizo.

El amor está en todas partes, alguna vez es bonito, otras no tanto, pero siempre esta ahí. Oh! pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Victoria Vega, Tori para los amigos, tengo 22 años y esta es la historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

HEY WORLD IT´S ME AGAIN! pues verán esta historia se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo por un fanart que vi en Tumblr pero apenas me anime a escribirla, espero que le haya gustado y actualizare pronto, como todo autor de fanfic les agradecería un review :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Volvi! por los 7 reinos estoy inspirada xD en fin les dejo leer **

* * *

><p>Como dije antes la vida es cruel y a veces le gusta ponernos en las situaciones mas difícil y dolorosas posibles, por ejemplo gracias a tu fastidiosa hermana conoces a un chico, un chico que es músico y por culpa de ambos terminas estudiando en una escuela de lo más rara y genial y este chico se convierte en tu mejor amigo, pero con el tiempo empiezas a gustarle y descubres que es el chico perfecto para ti, es amable, divertido, caballeroso, sensible, sabe escucharte y siempre está ahí para ti, que por cuestiones de su vida es autosuficiente y posee un gran talento y el te quiere y sabes que con el podrías ser feliz, pero por mas que lo intentes, por más que lo veas a los ojos durante horas o lo beses de la forma más dulce tu corazón nunca brilla, no importa cuántas citas tengan, ni cuantos detalles tenga contigo, ni las veces que le digas que le quieres, en el fondo sabes que ese cariño nunca se transformara en amor, que siempre será un cariño mas similar al de un hermano que algo romántico. Y te sientes una mierda, porque sabes que lo estas lastimando, pero sigue siendo tu mejor amigo y no puedes alejarte de él porque eso lo lastimaría aun mas y te lastimaría a ti, y haces que se pregunte ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿Por qué no puedes amarlo?, y sabes que no hay nada malo en el, que él es perfecto para ti, pero no puedes decírselo porque sabes que eso lo haría aun peor.<p>

Y cuando te das cuenta estas sentada en una mesa de la cafetería al lado del chico que fue tu amigo, luego tu novio y luego tu amigo otra vez sonriéndote de manera triste como si dijera "no hay problema chica, no te preocupes no voy a rendirme" y dentro de ti deseas que lo haga, deseas que se rinda entonces los dos tal vez dejarían de sufrir.

**-Ooowww ¿Los tortolitos ya no están enamorados?-** escuche una voz a mi espalda, una voz que cada vez que escuchaba solo significaba problemas y molestia para mi

**-Cállate Jade-** le contesto mordazmente, hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar sus humillaciones.

**-¿Qué pasa Vega? ¿Tu bombilla aun no enciende?-**

**-¿Y la tuya Jade? ¿Sigue averiada?**

Lo sé, ese fue un golpe bajo. Déjenme contarles un poco sobre estos chicos, Jade y Beck, llevan juntos casi dos años, ellos se aman, al menos eso se dicen constantemente, cuando no están peleando derraman miel, de cierta manera es un poco… incomodo estar con ellos en esos momentos, pero eso no es lo interesante, lo interesante es que no ha sucedido, nunca han brillado, creo que por eso Jade es tan insegura con Beck porque tiene miedo de que el no sea para ella y que el algún día encuentre a su amor y se quede sola.

**-Cállate Vega-** me repite lo que les dije hace un momento, con la misma

**-owww ¿La pobre Jadie se enojo?-** no debería estar forzando mi suerte

**-Tú no sabes nada-** me contesta secamente antes de levantarse de la mesa dejándome a solas otra vez con Andre.

**-No debiste decirle eso Tori-** me dice el chico a mi lado

**-Lo sé-** digo suspirando **– simplemente hoy no tenía ganas de soportarla, me disculpare con ella después del almuerzo, o al menos lo intentare si no me asesina antes**

**-Si, tal vez debas llevare a un guardaespaldas o algo-** me contesta como si hablara en serio

**-¿De verdad crees que eso ayudaría en algo?-**

**-Mmm podrías tirárselo en cima mientras tu corres, eso seguro la retrasa-** me responde haciéndome reír.

Suspiro y continúo con mi almuerzo. Como dije a la vida le encanta ponernos en este tipo de situaciones, realmente espero que Andre encuentre a la persona que haga su corazón brillar, si alguien en esta mesa merece ser feliz definitivamente es el.

o.O.o

Cuando suena la campana me dirijo al interior de la escuela para recoger mis cosas y tratar de encontrar a Jade, dije que me disculparía y lo hare. Al entrar veo a Cat semi escondida por las escaleras con cara de angustia mirando nada disimuladamente, al igual que el resto de la escuela, a la pareja que esta peleando, para ser una escuela de actuación uno creería que disimularían mejor.

**- ¿Qué sucede Cat?-** le pregunto preocupada

**- Han estado así desde el almuerzo-** me responde señalándolos. Fuck.

**-NO TENIAS PORQUE ESTAR COQUETEANDO CON ELLA!-** escucho gritar a la chica gótica

**-Por enésima vez Jade, no estaba coqueteando con ella, solo me hizo una pregunta y yo le respondí-** explico el canadiense que parecía cansado.

**-oh, ¿en serio? Pues mi vista debe estar fallando porque yo los vi platicando y riendo muy a gusto-** respondió en un claro tono de sarcasmo.

**- Simplemente trataba de ser amable! ¿Después de dos años aun no confías en mi?-** respondió con tono acusatorio

**-¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si después de dos años aun no ha pasado nada?-**le respondió la chica con el mismo tono acusatorio. Fuck.

**- ¿Ahora eso es mi culpa?-** respondió con tono herido el chico

**-Pues claramente mía no es porque yo si te amo!-** respondió la chica y se notaba a punto de llorar.

**-No trates de insinuar que no te amo Jade!-** Beck parecía molesto, nunca lo había visto molesto

**-No estoy insinuando nada Beck. LO ESTOY AFIRMANDO!-** y con esto último la pelinegra salió de la escuela echa una furia, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero juraría que estaba llorando. Fuck.

Beck se dejo caer en los casilleros, parecía frustrado, cansado, derrotado y molesto. Suspiro una vez más antes de salir detrás de su novia.

**- ¿Crees que lo arreglen?-** me pregunto la pelirroja a mi lado que seguía con cara de angustia.

**-No lo sé Cat**- suspire- **no lo sé**- Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Pues si, Tori la lio u.u

¿Jade y Beck arreglaran sus problemas? ¿sus corazones brillaran al unisono? ¿se casaran y tendrán hermosos hijos? tal vez no porque esto es un JORIxD

**nezumio Guerrero: **waa fuiste el primer review y por eso alguien en algún lugar del mundo te regalara una dona de chocolate xD me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y ojala este también te guste.

**Shinigami Scarlet: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y yo se que algún día encontraras a la persona que hará que tu corazón brille :3

**aless.k: **Pues como dije se me ocurrió por un fanart que vi en ese mágico y maravilloso mundo que es TUMBLR xD

**yaltimarhe: **Jaintz! lo adivine y lo adivine yo sólita -w- Dei no me lo dijo, por alguna razón a muchos les gusto la escena de la basura .-. y si literalmente brillan como cuando sale la mama de Satsuki en Kill la Kill xD

**Dei Lee Gillies: **boluda -.- actualiza

**Linda (Lindsay) West: **Mira que yo si actualizo pronto y no cada dos meses (favor de no mencionar los otros fics) y tal vez escriba algo de Jade pero la verdad me es mas facil escribir desde la perspectiva de Tori y para que veas esta historia es imaginación pura, nada de experiencias pasadas, bueno tal vez haya una pizca de eso, pero en general todo es sacado de mi bella mente xD

**Pauly Vega: **Choca ese puño amante del puckettine -w- a mi me encanta esa pareja lastima que no vaya a profundizar mucho en ella mmmm tal vez en un futuro si me animo les escriba algo.

**desaYUNOsgratis, MookieRoo, Guest, fan a ciegas, Marilinn: **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en verdad se aprecian mucho :3 

y a todos los demás que le dieron seguir a mi historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos igual se les agradece mucho, así que también alguien en algún lugar les regalara una dona de chocolate xD

**Si has llegado hasta aqui te agradeceria un review.**


End file.
